


the future is a timeless mirror

by Chromaticism



Series: A Partnership Forged in Mutual Vitriol [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Grinding, Intimacy, M/M, Spooning, Teasing, Valentine's Day, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 16:13:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13685193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chromaticism/pseuds/Chromaticism
Summary: Blaise’s arm snaked around his waist.“Stay with me?” Blaise asked.There was a quiet expectation in his voice, and Harry couldn't really think of a reason to say no.“Of course,” Harry said.





	the future is a timeless mirror

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Valentine's Day!
> 
> I'd actually planned something more romantic. Blaise going the whole nine-yards to seduce Harry, stepping all over Ginny's toes with a reluctant Hermione supporting him. Ron would just be confused. Unfortunately, I'm lazy, and hadn't expected to take so long with the first part, so have some (hastily cobbled together) smut.
> 
> Feedback, as ever, is incredibly welcome.

The burning ache of fullness in his rear, the steady throb and twitch of Blaise’s cock inside of him, and the powerful heat of Blaise’s body on his. All profound feelings that had Harry grabbing Blaise by a taut buttock and pulling him closer. Blaise’s balls touched against his arse gently, provoking a mutual moan from them.

“Harry,” Blaise moaned into his ear.

Blaise’s fingers laced with his own where they were pressed flat against the wall. This close, Blaise’s scent was powerful - a fragrant mix of light aftershave, sweat, and the sweet fruity lotion he favoured.

Harry exhaled lowly, a brief shudder wracking his frame as Blaise planted featherlight kisses along the shell of his ear. Blaise ground against him in slow circles, pushing him further into the wall with each gyration.

Harry ended up flat against it, face turned sideways to avoid damaging his glasses, with Blaise still balls deep inside him and almost joined to his back.

“I’m starting to feel like an obstacle,” Harry gasped out as Blaise pulled out, torturously slowly, “between you and your true desire, the wall.”

Harry cried out when Blaise slammed back in with a loud clap of flesh.

“Hmm…? You were saying something, Harry?”

Blaise’s full lips were upon his before he could even think. It was incredibly hard to think, in fact, between Blaise’s devilish tongue and the sudden angle change that pushed the head of Blaise’s cock against his prostate. Harry rose to his tiptoes with a squirm, as if to escape. Blaise’s hips were insistent and simply followed him, pressing the firmness of his abdomen back into the small of Harry’ back. A hand slid between their bodies to palm the erection riding Harry’s stomach, following a prominent vein with the back of a nail. With a jerk Harry rocked his hips back and forth, seeking the friction of Blaise’s sizeable cock against his prostate and the teasing of Blaise’s hand.

“Stop playing and get to it,” Harry ground out as Blaise deliberately slowed his ministrations to a snail’s pace.

Blaise stroked Harry with a toying twist at the end, driving the sensitivity of his cock to unbearable levels, and restarted that infernal grinding. Harry did what little he could to follow it, moving his hips with Blaise.

“ _So_ demanding today,” Blaise rumbled.

He chuckled low in his throat. So close together, Harry could feel his laugh in his chest.

“I could do this all afternoon," Blaise drawled.

He was going to go mad if Blaise kept up these shenanigans.

Harry managed to push him off, startling Blaise, and turned to face him. There was a slight frown on his lover’s face, but Harry ignored it to make his way to their bed. He could hear Blaise’s hands immediately moving to cover his long cock, stroking it, and letting the sounds of the lubricant he’d coated it in make obscene sounds as a strange counterpoint to his quick paces away.

“Coming?”

Muscles rippled underneath Blaise’s dark skin as he quickly approached, a hand still toying with his cock. The lustful promise on his face, depicted in his deep smirk and bright eyes, immediately rescued Harry’s slowly flagging cock.

“In more ways than one,” he said with an insistent look between his cock and Harry.

Blaise sank on the bed on his knees before him, cock waving to-and-fro as he shuffled towards Harry. Beating the urge to let Blaise stay on top again, Harry gently pushed him to the side. Blaise acquiesced with a sigh and placed his hands on Harry’s hips. Bracing his hands on the dark-skinned man’s chest, he slid onto Blaise’s thighs with a smirk.

“I’m on top,” he confirmed dryly as if Blaise were unaware.

Blaise rolled his eyes and adjusted them, lining them up to continue what Harry had so rudely interrupted.

Harry sank onto his cock quickly, moaning loudly when Blaise held him fast against his crotch. Harry began to ride him, quickly and with force.  Blaise’s teeth grit themselves fiercely as he vigorously returned Harry’s energetic motions.

Eventually, they ended up chest to chest and mouth to mouth. Blaise’s knees had risen to provide him with leverage to really meet Harry’s movements.

“Fuck… Harry,” Blaise whined in his ear, struggling to catch his breath between the deep kisses and their fast pace.

He sounded at the end of his rope, vulnerable and so beautiful, and Harry imagined he sounded the same. His throat felt ragged.

It was only seconds before Blaise came in strong spurts inside of him. It made him gasp, finding some reserve of energy to involuntarily roll his hips once more in encore. He could feel the tightness of Blaise’s grip on his hips marking deep half-crescents.

A couple of idle strokes from Blaise’s talented hands and Harry came with Blaise’s name on his lips all over the rich brown of his abdominals.

They breathed quietly together as Blaise’s cock slowly softened inside his ass. Blaise reached over for his wand after gently pulling out of Harry. The cum on Blaise’s stomach disappeared with a silent wave and Harry rolled beside Blaise with a hiss at the resounding ache in his ass.

Harry leaned over to give him a final kiss, admiring the lazy hoodedness to Blaise’s eyes.

“Sinistra needs me to cover a class tonight,” Blaise said with a sigh. He licked his lips slowly, scouring them of all traces of Harry’s saliva. 

Harry swallowed audibly.

“No luck with the Healers?” He managed to say in response.

Blaise rubbed his cheek worriedly, his tongue still driving Harry insane.

“The nerve damage from the Lestrange’s Cruciatus is fading, but full function won’t be a guarantee for at least half a year.”

Harry’s jaw clenched sympathetically, but his face quickly smoothed at the feel of one of Blaise’s long-fingered hands rubbing soothing circles against his hip. It helped that the perpetrator was dead, under Mrs Weasley’s wand of all things.

“Don’t worry,” Blaise assured. “She’ll be fine, and I’ll just take a nap before my midnight babysitting of her second year Hufflepuff brats.”

Blaise’s arm snaked around his waist.

“Stay with me?” Blaise asked.

There was a quiet expectation in his voice, and Harry couldn't really think of a reason to say no.

“Of course,” Harry said.

Harry slid under the covers into the welcoming heat of his lover. Blaise’s arm around his waist became vicelike, and he settled into the pillow next to Harry with a relaxed smile on his face. Harry absently admired Blaise: dark skin satin smooth against his own; pretty features, cheekbones tall and prominent, almond brown eyes (incredibly expressive when Blaise let them); and his developed physique. The best, Harry thought, was the content smile on his face, straight white teeth peeking out between his slightly parted lips.

“Keep looking at me like that and we’ll be getting reacquainted with that wall,” Blaise murmured.

"As if you need me for that,” Harry muttered.

Blaise winked at him before he stroked the curve of Harry’s ass teasingly.

“Potrei guardarti tutto il giorno.”

He kissed Harry, slow and sweet.

“Non riesco a immaginare una vita senza di te.”

He kissed him again, a soft moan escaping the two of them as their tongues met.

“Sei il mio cuore,” Blaise he finished with an intense gaze into Harry’s eyes, hands still cupping his face.

Blaise speaking to Harry in Italian was always a source of surprise, particularly the low huskiness he liked to put in his voice. It never failed to make Harry’s heart flutter and butterflies to make their presence known in his stomach.

“I understood my heart, cuore mio, and immaginare una vita, imagine a life, right?”

Harry choked in surprise as Blaise pulled him into a spooning position with a pleased hum. He’d expected a biting comment on his pronunciation and the rest of the words he’d glossed over. Part of Harry wanted to ask Blaise what the rest meant, but there was something special in the mystery.

“Learn more Italian, but yes. Close enough,” Blaise said with a soft squeeze.

Blaise was taller than him, at most by an inch or two, but with how frequently he liked to be the big spoon, you’d think the height difference was mammoth. Harry sighed, exasperated, trying weakly to reach for Blaise’s wand on the bedside table to vanish the imminent mess, but really there was nowhere else he’d rather be than here in Blaise’s arms. Besides, when Blaise’s cum leaked out of him, it’d be his problem as well as Harry’s. He didn’t do petty behaviour quite as well as Blaise, but he was learning.

“I’m fucking you next time,” Harry murmured in the cradle of Blaise’s arms.

Blaise hummed noncommittedly before pressing a soft kiss against the nape of Harry’s neck.

“We’ll see. Happy Valentine's," he said, voice muffled with his lips pressed firmly against Harry’s skin.

It wasn't what he was expecting. His time with Cho had given him images of chocolates, romantic dates in gaudy teashops, and he'd never experienced a Valentine's with Ginny. But with Blaise, he found that a quiet night in bed together after some great sex was perfectly satisfactory. Great even.

"Happy Valentine's."

**Author's Note:**

>  _Potrei guardarti tutto il giorno._ \- I could watch you all day.  
>  _Non riesco a immaginare una vita senza di te._ \- I can not imagine a life without you.  
>  _Sei il mio cuore_ \- You're my heart.


End file.
